


羊腰子传说【终】

by Seb384



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seb384/pseuds/Seb384
Summary: 代友发！LOFTER@鄢箬嶷





	羊腰子传说【终】

黑豹陛下，不对，特查拉陛下微笑地听着坐席下的哄笑，奥科烨在心里重重地鄙视了这帮子白皮政客， 脸上的微笑挂的好好的——“瓦坎达这个第三世界国家能做什么？”

奥科烨和苏芮对视了一眼，真是个不错的问题。

看看联合国给瓦坎达的定义吧，“有色人种国家，传统农业国，主要出口物是优质瓦坎达羊肉和羊毛，野生动物资源丰富......”

“其实说的也没错，”巴基抱着一只雪白的小羊羔，有一下没一下地捋着它短而柔软的尾巴，这触感让他想起豆芽菜史蒂夫细软的金发。史蒂夫陪他坐在小屋前的台阶上，举着手腕上的小摄像头投影出正在联合国演讲的黑豹陛下。

“特查拉真是个政治高手，你看苏芮公主的嘴都快撇到下巴了，”巴基轻轻笑起来，富有瓦坎达风情的流苏随着笑声的振动摇晃起来，小羊羔像是被吸引了，试探地抻着脖子想去用嘴叼住它。

“苏芮公主是一位很有智慧的女性，老特查拉国王有两个优秀的......”史蒂夫总是这样，虽然看起来年轻，但是他总是会下意识地对年轻的后辈进行一番评价，而巴基则更喜欢把他们当做同龄的朋友来交流，但是现在，史蒂夫的眼神暗了暗，这些都不是什么重要的事。

瓦坎达天气炎热，许多部落的男子甚至只是，嗯，象征性地披一块布，在上身画满油彩，上次苏芮要给他们尝试瓦坎达风情的时候大家就意识到了，可能这种服饰和风格更适合山姆威尔逊——这会正和奥科烨的族长丈夫学习怎么骑犀牛呢。

史蒂夫记得那次巴基刚刚做完身体检查，一群小孩子吵闹着扑进来看他们的白人朋友，古灵精怪又纯粹善良的目光让久经岁月的巴基感觉到了紧张和害羞，于是敏捷地就地一滚把身下的赭红色床单裹在了身上，不论他怎么劝说都紧紧揪着被单不肯露出一点点白色的胸脯。

而现在，被温暖的草原风吹拂着的巴基还在专注地看着他的羊群，没有意识到自己的皮肤正在怀里的小不点努力下慢慢暴露在史蒂夫蓝绿色的眼底。

史蒂夫突然拍了拍小羊羔的屁股，雪白的小崽子从巴基膝盖上颤巍巍地站起来，蹦跳着去找自己的母亲了。

“嘿，史蒂维！”巴基转过脸面朝着史蒂夫，胸前的活结已经被小羊的啃咬打散，随着它刚才跳下的蹬动和巴基自己猛然侧身的动作，布料在他毫不知情的情况下完全滑落了下来。史蒂夫只觉得那块白晃晃的乳肉比瓦坎达正午的阳光还要耀眼，“我还没抱够呢！”

“你已经抱了很久了，该换一个抱抱了。”巴基敏感的胸乳感觉到了史蒂夫毛茸茸的胡子，立时僵硬地停下了动作。

史蒂夫完全地把自己的重量压到巴基身上，两个人半躺在小屋前短短的几级台阶上，赭红色的粗糙布料衬得巴基的皮肤更加滑腻和雪白。

“史蒂夫！你发什么疯！我们还在外面！”巴基羞愤地挣动着，柔顺的发丝里扫进几簇枯黄的干草，凌乱的画面让史蒂夫开始恼火黑豹陛下特别赠送给他的连体作战服。

“Shit！”

巴基开始有点后悔没有接受新的金属臂了，只有右臂的他只能选择平躺在地上向上推拒着史蒂夫的吻，或者用独臂支着身子，不让史蒂夫

把自己压得更低。

史蒂夫连选择都没有让他做，腾出一只手把巴基的手腕桎梏在头顶，没有带头盔的金色头颅像狮子袭向了无力的羔羊。

“啊！”巴基难受地绷紧了身子，无意识地把自己的敏感処更高地送上前去，“史蒂夫！史蒂夫！不要，不要这里......”他难耐地想要抽出手腕，却被史蒂夫交叠了手掌按在自己的嘴巴上。

“嘘，鹿崽，那些小孩子可没有离开很远，”美国队长趴在巴基软软的胸肉上，含糊不清地威胁着身下的猎物，富有摩擦力的战术手套没有摘下，饱满的肉随着史蒂夫收紧的指缝揉捏鼓胀着。

巴基委屈地抽泣着，软糯的求饶被手掌堵成细小的呻吟，这太超过了，史蒂夫喜欢吻他的唇，啃咬他的锁骨和喉结，但是鲜少会刻意地玩弄他的双乳。史蒂夫捡起滚到最下一级台阶上的奶瓶，被浓稠温热的羊奶和口腔一起浸润着，巴基樱红色的花蕊渐渐饱满，幼兽一般的吟哦被风裹着吹向了草原深处。

“巴克，你这里好软，”史蒂夫用力地吮吸着，满意地看着逐渐扩大的深红色乳晕。

“巴克，你知道你身上有一股奶香味吗？”今天史蒂夫的话尤其多，巴基的脸逐渐蒙上更羞怯的酡红，“巴克，你就像瓦坎达的羊妈妈，这里又大，又柔软......”

“呜呜.....”史蒂夫微笑地看着周围的草丛又晃动了几下，用唇舌和手指挑逗着猎物发出更多诱惑的声音。几只新生的羔羊小心翼翼地嗅过来，扑扇的羊耳让巴基绝望地呜咽起来，他猛力地挣扎着，想要逃进昏暗的小木屋里。

“史蒂夫！求求你...我不要这个，啊啊！呀啊......”双膝被金毛雄狮压制着，史蒂夫一只壮硕的胳膊绕过巴基细瘦的腰，牢牢将他锁在怀里，巴基失神地望着冰蓝的天空，史蒂夫把另一只手插进他的头发里向后拉扯，强硬地逼迫他露出脆弱的咽喉，而他的胸口，沾满了羊奶，口涎和精液的胸口，被几只傻羊兴致勃勃地又吸又咬，带来一阵阵的刺痒的痛爽。

“咿啊啊——！”巴基的大腿根部不受控制地战栗着，尖叫着被天真的羔羊舔弄到了短时间里的第二次高潮。

“鹿崽，鹿崽，”史蒂夫爱惜地吻着巴基的双唇，因为到过两次而稍微疲倦的鬈发男人用力回应着，潮湿的绿眼睛里倒映着不输于瓦坎达上空的蓝。

“史蒂夫.......”羊们砸吧着嘴仰头看着他，巴基委委屈屈地在史蒂夫怀里缩得更小，“史蒂夫，我们回屋好不好，不要外面......”

“咯咯咯咩——咩——”史蒂夫突然绷不住笑了，耳边一直被瓦坎达长毛羊独特的咩咩声围绕，任谁听久了都有点肩头发颤。重新把巴基压在身下，浑身光裸的男人被史蒂夫宽阔的后背整个包覆，他的脸被扭向侧边，低矮的视野里满是云朵般的羊群。

“巴克，给我生个鹿崽吧，小小的，眼睛像你，水汪汪的，”史蒂夫温柔地吻上巴基的额头，不去直视他骤然睁大的眼睛，“闭嘴史蒂夫！我是个男人！”

怀里还穿着作战服的男人开始蹭着他撒娇！两百磅的成年男性！！有着毛茸茸大胡子的成年男性！！！

“你的小羊羔们想要个玩伴呢，”正直端方的美国队长绝对是个好演员，带着护具的膝盖强硬地顶入巴基的双腿间，史蒂夫捏着他的根部的力度不容逃离，比太阳温度更高的气音一遍遍地炙烤着他的耳垂，“巴克，巴基，鹿崽，看看你的宝贝们，告诉它们你会生一个宝宝陪它们玩耍，巴基...”

对面长着棕色斑块的羊羔好像听懂了似的，清脆地咩了两声，骤然间羊群中爆出一阵此起彼伏的奶音。

“巴克，巴克......”恶魔的低喃在耳边大力震颤着鼓膜，让他陷入身体和灵魂的双重深渊。

“史蒂夫...啊...啊，让我...让我去！史蒂夫！啊啊......”平日见效显著的示弱并没能打动史蒂夫，他在等着身下人迷乱中许下的诺言。

“我答应你！我答应你！史蒂夫！不要在外面......你说什么都行！都可以...呜呜...史蒂夫....”耐心的狮子终于等到猎物放弃挣扎，献祭般地把自己的喉管横陈在捕食者的爪下。

 

 

最近史蒂夫他们小队的出勤频率相当高，大多是为了配合瓦坎达在全球各地的援助工作，巴基已经有一阵子没有好好听史蒂夫对他说那些从新时代学到的情话了。大概是援助对象中的小孩子让史蒂夫感觉到放松和平静，巴基开始隐隐觉得史蒂夫喜欢上了各种生物的幼崽。他和史蒂夫都是少年从军，从参军伊始，身边就鲜少会有这种需要照顾的软团子了，而现在他身边有了小白云一般的仔羊，史蒂夫刚刚还.....巴基突然有点惶惑，史蒂夫是不是想要有个孩子？

不过很快他就没有精力思考这些前因后果了，当史蒂夫掐着他的腰肢将他按在自己的粗大上，伏在他汗湿的颈窝里，巴基的耳朵里已经只能听到纷杂的“怀孕，孩子”之类的破碎的音节，史蒂夫仿佛真的想要变大他的肚子，在湿热的甬道里创造一个新生命。

休养了半年的身体也遭不住四倍血清的放纵，最后的记忆对巴基来说几近是折磨，隐秘的地方红肿着拒绝，却又不得不被炽热的巨物狠狠地钉入拔出，带出和冷冽气场没有丝毫相性的软哝呻吟。

巴基是被彻底做晕过去的，当他醒过来，已然是第二天中午，史蒂夫清早就已经随队离开瓦坎达，带着山姆和旺达他们去中美洲的据点执行新任务了。

史蒂夫会隔三差五地回到瓦坎达的小木屋，巴基感觉得到史蒂夫的疲倦，他也早就不是当年那个巧舌如簧的布鲁克林小王子了，他为了命运的玩笑噤声了七十年，现在却不知道该怎么张嘴来宽慰他不再瘦弱的史蒂夫罗杰斯。

他安静地伏在史蒂夫身下，温顺地随着他喘息，乖巧地弓起身子忍受史蒂夫的啃啮，听着史蒂夫一遍一遍地问他有没有被灌满，他的小腹下是不是快要孕育一个生命，他的胸前有没有感觉到母乳充盈的酸胀，巴基觉得自己越来越爱流泪了，他不知所措，他恐惧不知道该给予史蒂夫怎样的回应，而当他累极了想要挽留史蒂夫的温存，却只能被史蒂夫反过来安慰地吻去眼角的泪珠。

 

 

瓦坎达终于重归平静。

前期的安置和基础建设已经完美结束，史蒂夫旺达他们忙碌了两个月的外遣小队终于被黑豹陛下放了长假，刚巧赶上农闲时节和豹神的祭祀庆典，巴基一直安静的门前草地也被四仰八叉的伙伴们占领了。

山姆从特查拉那里争取了一头小犀牛的领养权，现在正试图用口哨把它从犀牛群里吸引过来——很显然小家伙更听奥科烨的话，巴基好笑地看着皇家护卫队长骄傲的甩了甩手里的振金长矛，骑着最大的一头带领犀群绝尘而去。

巴基和幻视翻烤着傍晚才宰杀的新鲜羊腿，他感觉到胸前有汗珠流下，用铁钎拨了拨旺盛的篝火，试图降低一点火堆的温度，但是似乎没有很起作用，胸前的酥麻让巴基几次放下手中的肉块，他狠狠地掐了一把自己的乳尖，被差点按捺不住的呻吟吓得警觉了几分。

“嘿，队长！”山姆从另外一片山坡跑下来，右手里握着巨大的一把羊肉串，他用力在史蒂夫眼前晃了晃左手的几串滋滋冒油的烤羊腰，打断了史蒂夫专注的盯着巴基的视线，“来队长，我从特查拉那边抢的，这可是全瓦坎达最好的羊腰子！”山姆一个劲的把串往史蒂夫手里塞，填满了羊排肉的嘴里开始含混不清地给大家科普瓦坎达吃啥补啥的传说。

幻视一脸淡定地看着自己面前的一串羊腰子，很想告诉山姆他作为一个人工智慧是不需要进食的，但是优先处理系统让他先冷静地说出了他觉得更为重要的问题，“巴基，你的胸口好像溢乳了，需要处理一下吗？”

山姆很没形象地撒了手，史蒂夫眼前的羊腰子噼里啪啦地掉到了地上，毛蓬蓬的胡子粘上了一层滑腻的羊油。

巴基的右手微微颤抖，僵硬的脸缓缓地转向了暗处。

娜塔莎喷了一口麦酒。

旺达没控制好自己的魔力，一股冲天的巨大火舌突然爆向天空。

幻视捡起了那几串已经凉掉的羊腰子，轻轻放回山姆的手里，帮娜塔莎重新倒满了麦酒，又轻缓地将火苗控制回适合烤肉的高度，顺便给巴基塞了一杯温羊奶。

巴基的脸肉眼可见的爆红，尽管他反应迅速地抓起手边钴蓝色的野餐布，超级战士的视力仍然让他们每个人都清晰地看到了巴基胸前的两块深红色湿痕，然后大家默契地交换了眼神之后决定假装集体失明。

下一秒行动力惊人的史蒂夫队长就扛着巴基消失在了小木屋门口，震下一阵积年的烟尘飘舞在火堆的光里。

起码现在，大家都不想听幻视科普男性假孕的二十八条精神压力成因分析，嗯，山姆表示我就想好好吃个串，娜塔莎表示不想被幻视脑补队长和冬兵众所周知的那点事，旺达恶狠狠地瞪了幻视一眼，指尖的红光威胁地跳了跳。

 

 

史蒂夫在黑暗中搂抱着巴基，巴基颤抖得厉害，缩在史蒂夫坚实的臂膀下，像个做了错事不敢承认的孩子。

“史蒂夫我......”史蒂夫对上巴基泪汪汪的眼睛，一言不发的紧紧抱住了他的珍宝。

“是我不好，抱歉，巴克..... ”史蒂夫深吸一口气，头枕在巴基的颈窝，“我在北非和西亚见到了太多失去挚爱的人，有人失去父母，有人失去爱人，有人失去孩子，一颗流弹就能夺走他们和世界最亲密的维系，我，我不知道我们之间......我惧怕这种脆弱的关系，我疯狂地想要你和我的牵绊再深一些，我们......没有父母，亲人，甚至无法被承认感情，我们的关联只有我们共处一室时才像是真实的......我不敢想如果哪一天我无法回来... ...巴克，我不想什么都不能留给你，这对你不公平......”

两人沉默了许久，巴基慢慢地从史蒂夫怀里钻出来，史蒂夫看到他的中士赤脚站在他面前，沉默地用一只手解开衣袍的结。

悲戚，释然，坦然，纯净。仿佛圣母立于信徒之上，圣坛以前。

巴基巴恩斯伸出完好的右臂，让暗金色的头颅贴伏在自己的胸口，史蒂夫嗅到令人安心的乳汁的蜜香。他感知到巴基胸腔的震颤，听到他的爱人对抗世界的宣言。

“我们是彼此的锁链，哪怕整个世界崩离。”

 

 

不知道从哪天开始，瓦坎达孩子们发现白狼的身上多了一块钴蓝色披肩，胸前的系结复杂而精致，据说是遥远的美利坚正在流行的一种情人结。


End file.
